james_rollinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Map of Bones/Chapter 6
Chapter 6 of Map of Bones. Chapter 6 Counting Thomas July 25. 10:14 A.M. Lake Como, Italy Gray and the others fell out of the rented Mercedes. They drove all night. Hurry is a must as the attacks are hours oldand in a few hours, their bodies would not be found. They all get some food for breakfast. It could cheer them up. They definitley enoyed their food. Vigor talks to Gray Pierce in private. He was super good in knowledge and intelligence. He knows Gray wants to pursue the Dragon Court. Vigor tells of several points. Point 1 He tells that the history of Christianity had seen certain books removed from canon as others were deemed heretical. John was included in the standardized Bible due to apostle Thomas. John looked down upon Thomas due to different views. There was a fundamental schism between the gospels of Thomas and John. Both saw things differently. John sought to discredit Thomas, or more specifically, the followers of Thomas, who were numerous at that time. It goes back to the very beginning of the Bible, to Genesis, to the opening line. ‘Let there be light.’ Both John and Thomas identify Jesus with this primordial light, the light of creation. But from there, their interpretations widely diverge. Point 2 had to be made. “If I tell you even one of the things, you will pick up stones and throw them at me; and a fire will come out of the stones and burn you up” a phrase said by Jesus. A fire from stones that burns. Like what happened to the parishioners at the church. Point 3 Thomas went on to evangelize in the East, all the way to India. He baptized thousands of people, built churches, spread the faith, and eventually died in India. But in that region, he was most famous for one act, one act of baptism: the three magi. There are things intertwined. 10:45 A.M. Rachel's grandmother appeared. Conversation appeared. She wanted to know if she was interested. However, they quickly realize it may have been the true purpose of their presence in Milan. Every got to gether to leave. 11:05 A.M. The group drove to Milan. Gray wonders to himself; who wouldn't be intrigued and fascinated by this woman. 6:07 A.M. 8 hours and no word. A lot of things were unknown. Only a few hours later did reports come in. He knew it was not the team. Logan Gregory was paying attention all night. Nothing. Sean McKnight called and said that he had to deny a pass. Painter could not go. Sean tells Painter to trust them and when they are let loose, they will survive. 12:10 P.M. Milan They were locked up in the Basilica of Saint Eustorgio. They were scoping a way into the church. Kat went to the side door, and got to work with a lock-picking kit. They enter and spread out. Entering the place, they to the place. The bones in the chapel was removed,. The Vatican as taking no chances. A door opened. A young priest walked through and started lighting up candles. Every approached. The priest says that morning, someone identified him self as Monsignor Veroan and took the bones. They were outmanuervereed again by the Dragon Court, who knew of almost everything. The priest offered so see the paperwork, an offer accepted. Gray sees a small mark on the roof. It was the mark of the Dragon Lady. Chronology *Previous - Map of Bones/Chapter 5 *Next - Map of Bones/Chapter 7 Category:Map of Bones